Dude Looks Like A Lady
by wa1kchesterdixon
Summary: Jason wakes up one morning as a female and barges into Hercules' room, yelling at the man, accusing him of being the one responsible. During the outburst, Pythagoras runs in and finds his best friend a woman. The Triangle lover can't help but feel a slight attraction towards his best friend, but knows that it's still Jason underneath.


**_Warnings of the story:_ **Sexual Content (later)  
_**Set in Atlantis**_  
_**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing.  
Genderbent!Jason  
_**Ships:** _Jagoras (JasonxPythagoras)

* * *

Jason woke up the next morning with a soft groan, then when he moved to get up, he recognized the fact that he was no longer tall. He furrowed his brows before shrugging, moving to the table to grab a cup of water. He reached for the cup when he noticed his hands looked a bit more feminine. _What the hell? _he thought before looking down at himself, seeing that his clothes no longer held to his now curvy frame.  
"Um, guys?" he spoke, his voice coming out as a female's. This was bad, this was really bad.  
Jason went to the small metal sheet they had in the corner of the room and lifted it, seeing his reflection. He saw dark waves falling down his back, his facial features more curved and feminine. His lips were fuller and soft, his eyes were shaped like almonds, and his nose was smaller. Automatically, _Hercules _floated through her mind and she trudged angrily towards his room.  
"Hercules, so help me Gods, i will tear you apart if you are the one who caused this" she threatened as she slammed his door open, causing the large, drunken man to snap out of his sleep.  
Hercules groaned, holding his head as he sat up, "what?" he slurred, then looked up, his blue eyes widening when he took in the female standing in front of him. "What the-" he was asking, but it disappeared when his eyes began to travel down the woman's body, a soft whistle escaping his lips when he took in the delicious hips that curved dangerously. "Who are _you_?" he purred.  
Jason rolled her eyes, "shut up, Hercules. You know exactly who i am" she said, crossing her arms.  
Hercules furrowed his brows in confusion, then met the woman's eyes, seeing the familiar chocolate brown swirling in the angry orbs. "Jason?" he inquired.  
"Yes, you idiot. Why in the name of the Gods did you do this to me?!" She demanded.  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't do it" he defended himself.  
"Is this your way of getting back at me for making fun of you about having feelings? Because if it is, i demand you change me back"  
"I didn't do it, Jason. By the name of the Gods, i didn't do anything to you" Hercules said.  
"Don't lie to me!"  
"I'm not lying!"  
"Then why the hell am i a girl?!" she yelled, clearly confused and scared.  
"What is going on in here?" Pythagoras asked as he walked into the room, finding a flustered woman and a confused Hercules. "Who's she?" he asked Hercules.  
"That, my good friend, is Jason" Hercules answered.  
Pythagoras' bright blue eyes widened, shifting his gaze towards 'Jason'. "Jason? What happened?" he asked.  
She shrugged, crossing her arms, "that's what i would like to know" she grumbled.  
"Well, why don't we go to the Oracle and ask?" Pythagoras asked, unable to keep his eyes off the man that grew to be like his best friend. Gods, she was so curvy and pretty. Pythagoras shook the thoughts away. This was Jason, Pythagoras couldn't like him now that he was a she. It would be awkward once Jason turned back to normal.  
Jason looked at Pythagoras and shrugged, "fine, but i doubt she'll have the answers, she never does" she said, then looked down at her clothes, "um, let me just change real quick" she said.  
Pythagoras nodded, then watched as she went to her room, coming back with older clothes that seemed small enough to fit her feminine figure. She stepped into Hercules' room, "get out, i need to use your room" she said.  
"Why? You got your own room" Hercules asked.  
"'Cause yours is the only one with a door, now go" she said.  
Hercules rolled his eyes, then walked out, Pythagoras following. Jason walked over and swung the door a crack before going towards the bed, laying the clothes down. She pulled her shirt off, then pushed her pants off as well, revealing her smooth, bare body. She looked down at herself, surprised at the size of her breasts. Curiosity got the best of her and reached to cup them, giving a gentle squeeze, shuddering at the feel she just gave herself. She let go, then before she could arouse herself, she changed into her older clothes. She looked down at the clothes, seeing that they were still loose on her. She sighed, then grabbed some pins from the 'dresser' and attempted to adjust her clothes, making the shirt tighter, emphasizing her new breasts. Little did she know that when she was touching her own body, that she was being watched.  
Pythagoras was sitting at the table, rolling his eyes as Hercules complained. He shifted his gaze and saw that the door to Hercules' room had a slightly large gap, revealing a curvy, bare brunette, grabbing her own breasts. Pythagoras swallowed hard, finding it difficult to tear his gaze away from his man-turned-woman best friend who was clearly naked and exploring her new body. He licked his lips, then sighed softly when Jason got dressed. He finally looked away, shifting his gaze to the floor, hearing the door swing open.  
"Wish we had girl clothes" Jason sighed as she breezed past Pythagoras, moving to sit beside him.  
Pythagoras caught a whiff of her new feminine scent, the sweetness of flowers and a hint of musky arousal from when she touched herself. The smell caused Pythagoras to sit up straight a soft gasp escaping his lips as he felt himself grow a bit hard.  
Jason noticed and looked over at the blond male, "you okay there, Pythagoras?" she asked him curiously.  
Pythagoras glanced over at her and nodded, "i'm good, i just uh... i need some air" he said, then got up quickly and left, walking outside.  
Jason watched him retreat and she turned to Hercules, "what's up with him?" she asked.  
Hercules shrugged, "i don't know, Jason" he said.  
She sighed, then looked over at the door her flustered friend went out of. She got up, then followed him outside. "Pythagoras?" she called out.  
Pythagoras was already halfway down from the door when he heard Jason's sweet, feminine voice ring out from behind him. He froze, the sound almost like music to his ears... and something else. _Down boy_, he mentally chided himself before turning around to face Jason. "Yes?" he answered.  
Her gaze fell on him and she jogged over to him, not realizing how much bounce the jog was putting into her chest, which was straining against the tightness of the shirt. "Are you okay?" she asked her friend, chocolate brown eyes gazing curiously into ocean blue orbs.  
Pythagoras met her eyes steadily, but his heart was pounding and the blood was rushing through his skull. He nodded, "i'm fine, Jason" he answered.  
She stepped closer, "you don't seem fine to me, Pythagoras, you've been acting very strange since this morning. What is it?" she asked.  
"It's nothing, Jason. Don't worry about it" He smiled, trying to appear calm, when really, he was freaking out on the inside.  
Jason clearly didn't believe him, but she knew Pythagoras and didn't want to push him. He'll tell her on his own, he usually did. "Alright then. Let's go to the Oracle and see if she has my answers" she said.  
Pythagoras nodded, then the two began walking.  
"So, do you have any idea of how this could've happened to me?" The heroine asked as she walked with Pythagoras.  
The mathematician shook his head, "honestly, no, i don't. I wish i did" he said.  
She sighed, nodding, then continued walking.  
When they got to the Temple, Jason strode in confidently, approaching the Oracle who had her bowl out in front of her.  
"You have come to seek answers, Jason?" she asked, gazing into her bowl of Gods knows what.  
She nodded, "yeah, i'd like to know who turned me into a girl" she said.  
The Oracle looked up at the heroine, studying her. "You do not know?"  
"Uh, _no_. I assumed Hercules asked someone to do it for him to get back at me, but he has no idea either." Jason told her.  
"Hmmm. I am afraid that i do not know who did this to you. However, i do know that it is the work of witchcraft" The Oracle informed her.  
Jason sighed, "great. Witchcraft. Just what i needed" she grumbled sarcastically.  
"I am sorry that i could not help, Jason" The Oracle said.  
"Yeah, okay" she said, then left the Temple, finding Pythagoras standing outside.  
"What did she say?" He asked his friend.  
"Witchcraft" Jason answered before walking back towards the flat.  
"Witchcraft? Why would someone use witchcraft on you to turn you into a girl?" He asked.  
She shrugged, "i don't know, Pyth" she said.  
A tremble passed through the blond male when his nickname slid off of Jason's tongue, causing him to grow interested again. He slowed his pace, trying to calm down and push every fantasy that he was having about the heroine.  
Jason didn't notice Pythagoras lingering behind, instead, she continued on to the flat. She went into the little alley where the door was and noticed that Pythagoras was far behind. "Pythagoras, hurry up!" she called out.  
The mathematician nodded, then began walking faster, catching up to her.  
She turned back to the door and opened it, walking in, jumping back in surprise when she found Ariadne standing at the table. "Ariadne" She squeaked in surprise, Pythagoras shutting the door behind them.  
"Jason? What happened to you?" The princess asked, walking up to the heroine.  
Jason watched her every move, her eyes wide, unable to get any words out.  
"Witchcraft" Pythagoras answered for her, shooting her a look, but she was too busy staring at the princess.  
"A witch? She did this to you? Why?" Ariadne asked.  
"I-i don't know" Jason answered nervously.  
"The Oracle didn't tell her why. She just said it was witchcraft" Pythagoras helped.  
Ariande closed the distance between her and Jason and she reached up, letting her fingers trace the heroine's cheekbones and smooth, soft lips.  
Jason watched the princess and shivered at her touch, becoming excited. She was grateful she was a girl now, otherwise, Ariadne would've noticed how excited Jason was getting.  
Pythagoras watched the exchange and he couldn't help but get jealous. He then shook the thoughts away, he was being ridiculous, there was no way Jason would ever look at him like she looked at Ariadne, no matter what gender she was. As a man, he would've still been in love with Ariadne, nothing was going to change now that Jason was a woman.  
Ariadne's other hand went to Jason's feminine bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze, "you still have your muscles" she commented with a slight smile, causing Jason to smile as well, her body aching to be with Ariadne.  
Pythagoras rolled his eyes, then left the room, heading for his own.  
Jason didn't notice her friend's disappearance, she was too busy gazing at the princess, her thoughts on finally kissing her, but it was wrong. They were both female and well, Ariadne was a princess. She could never be with Jason, no matter what the heroine looked like.  
However, the thoughts didn't stop Ariadne, because she was leaning forward towards the heroine, her lips inches away.  
Jason's heart began racing, then when Ariadne's lips were about to meet hers, Pythagoras suddenly floated into her thoughts, stopping her. She couldn't do this, not with the way the blond was looking at her earlier. Yeah, she knew Pythagoras had an attraction towards her, and not just today, but before then. She couldn't betray her friend like this, not with the hidden attraction they had towards each other.  
Jason pulled away, stopping Ariadne, "Ariadne. I... i can't do this. I'm sorry" she apologized. Yeah, she was still in love with Ariadne, but she knew they could never be together, it was impossible, especially with the hatred the Queen had for the heroine. It could never happen.  
"Why not?" Ariadne asked.  
"It... it's not right. We're both girls and, you're a princess, you're royalty. It's not allowed" Jason explained.  
The princess looked up into Jason's eyes, "it's someone else"  
She didn't ask it as a question, but Jason nodded anyway. "yeah, i'm sorry, Ariande. Don't get me wrong, i do like you, it's just..."  
"It's just complicated" Ariadne filled in.  
Jason nodded again, "it is"  
Ariadne nodded as well, "it's okay, Jason. I understand. I am not upset about it." she said.  
Jason looked at her, "are you sure?" she asked.  
The princess nodded, "yes, i'm sure. Now, go, go make up with Pythagoras" she smiled.  
The heroine laughed a bit, "okay, thank you, Ariande. For understanding" she said, pulling the princess into a hug.  
"You are welcome, Jason" she smiled, returning the hug before letting go. She gave the heroine a smile before leaving.  
Jason watched her go, then her eyes shifted towards the room where Pythagoras was in. She debated with herself, should she go right now, while Pythagoras was still fuming? or go when he was calmer?  
She decided calmer and instead, went to sit at the table to think...


End file.
